With a conventional device for preventing a car from starting with a door open for an elevator, when a car position moves out of a landing zone with a door open, a car re-leveling operation is performed by car-position correction means. When a difference between the car position when the door is open and the car position after the correction operation is performed by the car-position correction means exceeds a predetermined value, a main rope is gripped by a rope gripper. As a result, the start of the car with the door open can be detected before the car moves out of the door zone. Therefore, a running distance of the car from the start of the car with the door open to a point where a braking operation is performed to stop the car can be further reduced (for example, see Patent Literature 1).